When World's Collide
by WhizzATurner
Summary: Part 3 in the 'A World Away' series. Izzie lives on Earth. Emily, Saffie and Maya live in Middle Earth. Is it possible for them to meet again?


A girl stood at the gate leading to the tenebrous graveyard. She had silky, golden blond hair that flailed slightly in the cool breeze. One silent tear, that she was unable to hold back from her glossy chestnut eyes, slipped on to one of the delicate roses, she held in her trembling hands.

One, was pink.

One white.

The other, red.

She had not yet set foot in the eerie place, however it felt as though death was whispering to her, welcoming her to where it thrived. A place where any ebullience is suffocated under angst, sorrow and grief.

Her heart began to palpitate, not from fear, but the horrific memories that tormented her and plagued her mind. Her endless nights of lamentation over her three best friends.

_Breaking News: Devastating train crash kills everyone on board_

And Sarah too, what had become of her innocent soul?

_Young college student pronounced dead on scene after hit by truck_

Izzie sighed and crouched down to run her hand through the damp soil, planting each rose in turn. White for Maya, Saffie loved pink and of course, the crimson red for Emily. Exhaling slowly, she turned to the bare patch of land where Sarah was due to be buried tomorrow. She observed it for a while, toying with her shoelace before scattering some wild flowers around it.

The moonlight cast a ghostly shadow over the graves. Usually, Izzie found it was beginning to feel peaceful in the graveyard however, today she felt different. There was an abnormal tenseness in the atmosphere, almost as if, something had changed.

But she knew no change could bring back them back.

Izzie jerked as a twig cracked behind her before breathing a sigh of relief, as Jazz sat beside her.

"What are you doing here so late?" Jazz asked in almost a whisper

"I guess, I could ask you the same" Izzie muttered in response.

A long moment of silence passed.

"Izzie, believe me, I understand what you are going through at the moment. They were my friends too but I know you have known them a lot longer" Jazz sighed, her voice thick with empathy.

Izzie looked up, a small smile played on her lips.

"I hope they get everything they could have ever dreamed of having" She replied quietly

Jazz looked confused

"You know, it's said that in your second life, you get everything you want" Izzie continued

"I didn't think that you believed in all of that nonsense" Jazz stated, with a goofy smile

"Nah, I don't. But something makes me want to believe it, for the sake of them" She answered, offering Jazz a grin.

"I wonder who got the prince charming" Jazz pondered aloud

"What?!" Izzie queried, looking both amused and bewildered

"Don't you remember that time when Maya and Saffie had an argument over who would marry a prince and live in the mountains far, far away?" Jazz mused

"Oh yeah, and Emily told them that they were both peasants, as she would marry the king!" Izzie chuckled

"And remember that time when we teased Sarah because she had pointy ears like an elf!" Jazz laughed

"Oh yes, I remember! She stropped for days afterwards. I'd give anything to hear their playful bickering again" Izzie murmured

"Yeah …" Jazz agreed

Izzie picked up a nearby twig and started to sketch little runes and khuzdul words that Emily had taught her, into the soil.

Jazz watched intently for a while until it started to get even colder and darker, so the girls decided to call it a night. They were just about to leave when one of the words Izzie had written, caught Jazz's eye.

"Inikhdê?" Jazz read aloud, thinking she had heard it before

"What does it mean?"

"Oh, um, nothing" Izzie stuttered from the cold, rubbing her hands together in the hope that it would generate some heat.

"It's probably wrong anyway" She continued quietly

"No it's not, it means 'return to me' doesn't it?" Jazz stated softly

Izzie nodded as Jazz picked up a twig and sketched another word beside it.

…

"I wrote Inikhdê Khuzsh" Jazz informed Izzie as they were walking home

"Return to me, my friends" Izzie translated, smiling

Jazz looked up and returned the smile

"Menu Tessu" she added

Authors Note:

Menu Tessu = You mean everything to me!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update as regularly as possible. Please R&amp;R, I love to hear your feedback

Whizza *.*


End file.
